Will You Walk With Me?
by King Zoe
Summary: Helga Hufflepuff marries Salazar Slytherin. Rowena reflects on their union, and she and Godric do some stargazing. Fluff. Founders.


Title: Will You Walk With Me?

Pairing(s): SS/HH, GG/RR

Notes: The ceremony I've used here is based on a real non-traditional wedding ceremony that continues to be used today. Also, Godric and Rowena's converation at the end is inspired by a story I read ages ago, and can no longer recall. If you happen to know which one it is, let _me_ know so I can credit the author in question.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. I intend no copyright infringement. This is a work of love, resulting in no profit to myself, except for feedback. Feedback is love.

**_Will You Walk With Me?_**

* * *

"So… You're sure about this. You're not going to change your mind?"

Helga turned to Rowena, hazel eyes flashing in irritation. "Yes. I'm sure. I love him. I _want_ to marry him. I'm _not_ changing my mind." She frowned. "He's a good man, Rowena. I wish you could see it."

"Of coursed I can! It's not that I don't-" Rowena broke off, looking down. She shrugged, twitching her friend's robes to lie neatly. "I just don't want to see you get hurt. That's all."

"I won't." Helga smiled. "Now would you just give it up and be happy for me?"

Rowena looked up, smiling slightly. "Of course." She bit her lip, trying to force down her own misgivings about her friend's wedding. She swiftly kissed the other woman on both cheeks, then swept her into a tight embrace. "Are you ready?"

"Never more than I am right now."

* * *

Rowena watched as Helga moved to the center of the circle to stand beside Salazar. She was radiant and beautiful. Even Salazar looked handsome this day. Rowena sighed inwardly. From now on, she would have to make a better attempt to be civil with this man. For Helga. 

The priest spoke clearly over the small gathering. "We have come together here in celebration of the union of Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin. There are many things to say about marriage. Much wisdom concerning the joining together of two souls has come our way, passed down through generations and spanning all the ages. With each union, more knowledge is gained and more wisdom gathered. Though we are unable to give all this knowledge to these two who stand before us, we can hope to leave with them the knowledge of love and its strengths and the anticipation of the wisdom that comes with time. The law of life is love unto all beings. Without love, life is nothing, without love, death has no redemption. Love is anterior to Life, posterior to Death, initial of Creation and the exponent of Earth. If we learn no more in life, let it be this."

The priest smiled at the couple, laying a hand on each of their shoulders. "Marriage is a bond to be entered into only after considerable thought and reflection. As with any aspect of life, it has its cycles, its ups and its downs, its trials and its triumphs. With full understanding of this, Salazar and Helga have come here today to be joined as one in marriage."

He looked out at the gathering. "Others would ask, at this time, who gives the bride in marriage, but, as a woman is not property to be bought and sold, given and taken, I ask simply if she comes of her own will and if she has her family's blessing." His gaze turned to Helga. "Helga, is it true that you come of your own free will and accord?"

Her face shone as she spoke. "Yes, it is true."

"With whom do you come and whose blessings accompany you?"

Rowena stepped forward. "She comes with me, her best friend and sister in all but blood, and she is accompanied by the blessings of all those you see here."

"Are there any other blessings to accompany these two as they enter their lives together?"

Rowena smiled at Helga and Salazar. "May your love be firm as a stone, and constant as a star. May the powers of the mind and of the intellect guide you in your marriage." She kissed her friend once on the cheek, giving her a last silent blessing before stepping back.

Godric stepped forward. "May the strength of your wills bind you together. May the power of love and desire make you happy, and the strength of your dedication make you inseparable." He kissed Salazar on the cheek, bestowing his own blessing before stepping back once more.

The priest faced Salazar and Helga again. "Please join hands with your betrothed and hear me…"

The man's words washed over Rowena as she contemplated the couple standing before her. Beautiful, kind Helga and… Salazar. Had she not already checked for charms or other enchantments, she would hardly have believed it possible. Even the antidote that she had been slipping into the castle food for several weeks seemed to have no effect on their feelings for each other. Salazar had apparently not won Helga's heart using a love potion or any other kind of spell that Rowena was aware of, which led her to the unfortunate conclusion that her friend's feelings were indeed genuine. Helga truly did love Salazar Slytherin.

"Salazar," the groom's name snapped Rowena's attention back to the ceremony. "I have not the right to bind thee to Helga. Only you have this right. If it be your wish, say so at this time and place your ring in her hand."

"It is my wish." Salazar's normally unreadable face glowed with happiness as he gave his ring to Helga, and Rowena felt momentarily ashamed for doubting their feelings for each other.

The priest turned to Helga. "Helga, if it be your wish for Salazar to be bound to you, place the ring on his finger." With slightly shaking fingers, Helga slid the gold band onto the third finger of Salazar's left hand. The priest continued. "Helga, I have not the right to bind thee to Salazar. Only you have this right. If it be your wish, say so at this time and place your ring in his hand."

"It is my wish." She placed her own ring in the palm of Salazar's hand.

"Salazar, if it be your wish for Helga to be bound to you, place the ring on her finger." Even Salazar's fingers trembled a little as he set Helga's ring on her finger." The priest smiled and nodded his approval before addressing Salazar once more. "Repeat after me: I, Salazar Slytherin…"

"I, Salazar Slytherin…"

"In the name of the spirit of God that resides within us all…"

Rowena smiled inwardly as the two recited their vows to one another. Perhaps… Perhaps it would not be so bad after all. They were obviously happy and in love. It was even possible that Helga would have a mellowing effect on Salazar. Despite the solemnity of the proceedings, Rowena almost laughed out loud trying to imagine a softer and more "cuddly" Salazar. Impossible, to be sure, but still… Helga had to see _something_ in the man. He could not be all arrogance and sarcasm. Rowena resolved to try harder to find some good in the man she had regarded as her nemesis from the moment of their introduction. For Helga's sake, if for no other reason.

"I shall not seek to change thee in any way. I shall respect thee, thy beliefs, thy people, and thy ways as I respect myself," Helga finished, smiling broadly at Salazar over their linked hands.

The priest raised his hands over the heads of the couple in a benediction. "May it be as you have said.

By the power vested in me by God and this land, I now pronounce you husband and wife. May your love so endure that its flame remains a guiding light unto you and those whose lives you touch." He smiled at Salazar. "You may kiss the bride."

* * *

"What a lovely day…" Rowena sat down on the grass beside Godric and gazed up into the sky. The newlyweds had long since departed, headed off to parts unknown for some privacy on their first night of wedded bliss, and Rowena and finally bid farewell to the last guest. Despite the rather small ceremony (or, perhaps, because of it), the guests seemed to want to linger an inordinately long time. Rowena sighed. It had been a long day. Wonderful, but long. 

Rowena leaned into Godric a little. Though the June sun had been warm, its setting had left the evening air a bit chilly, and she was grateful for his warmth. She stared up into the clear, starry sky, glad for a few quiet moments to sit beside Godric and just… be.

"Hmm?" She slipped out of her reverie, realizing that Godric had just asked her a question.

"I said: don't they make a wonderful couple?"

"Mmm…" Rowena grunted noncommittally. "If you can get past his personality."

Godric made a disgusted noise in the back of his throat. "Honestly. You can't even let him be on his _wedding_ day. He's not half bad if you give him a chance, you know. You'd like him, I think."

"Pigs might fly," she muttered quietly.

He snorted. "I suppose we could settle for a lack of open hostility."

"Yes, I think that will have to do." Rowena lay back on the grass for a better view of the night sky. Godric settled beside her, hands folded behind his head as he looked upward. She shifted a little, resting her head in the space just below his shoulder. The two lay in silence for some time, content with the stars and the company.

The moon began to rise, and Rowena's drowsy brain contemplated moving indoors, where there would be blankets and perhaps warm mead. Godric shifted slightly beneath her. "We could try that, you know…"

Rowena racked her brain, trying to remember their conversation. "Which? Giving Salazar the benefit of the doubt, or making pigs fly? The latter would be significantly easier than the former, let me assure you."

Godric laughed shortly. "No…" He sat up, tension etched in every line of his body.

Rowena sat up and faced him, confused. "Look, I really am sorry, and if it makes you feel any better, I will try… I mean… I'm sure he's not that bad…"

Godric waves his hand impatiently. "No, that's not it… I mean, do try! But… This, I mean, that is… I'm not talking about Salazar just now."

"No?"

He took a deep breath. "Rowena, I think you are quite possibly the most wonderful person I have ever met, and I love you… more than I could ever describe. I can't imagine ever being without you. Will you…" He faltered slightly. "Will you walk with me for the rest of our days? Will you share your hearth, your home, and your life with me?" He swallowed. "Will you marry me?"

Rowena grinned broadly, suddenly feeling warm both inside and out. She could hardly believe… But yes, he had. She took his hands and kissed him. His nervous smile broadened into a grin that matched hers.

"Yes," she murmured, kissing him again. "Yes, and yes."


End file.
